Serpiente Cautiva
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Sasuke ya ni sabia que pensar, "Él...él...yo... ¿Le gusto?"-al pensar en eso volvió a su habitual rostro sin expresión, no le había gustado el actuar del rubio. Sasunaru / Yaoi advertidos todos
1. Serpiente Cautiva

Serpiente Cautiva- Uhuru-chan

Este fic lo hice dedicado a mi amiga mixy en su cumple *w* a ella el gusto por lo menos *gota*. Es el primer fic que publico, sean amables ^w^

2013: Corregido, estaba asqueroso xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto-sama…por ahora

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, lemon, así que ya saben, si no gustan de leerlo pueden irse, ¿Debo decir que es SasuNaru?

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Naruto ya estaba harto de discutir con Sasuke, lo tenían preso desde hacía ya dos meses, luego de que el rubio lograra noquearlo en su última batalla y llevarlo de regreso a Konoha mientras este aún estaba inconsciente.

-Ya basta dobe, déjame en paz-Dijo el azabache cortante, pero sereno, algo cansado de ver al rubio en ese estado-¿Es necesario que vengas a verme a diario?

-¡Cállate teme!, vendré las veces que sea necesario con tal de que aceptes quedarte aquí en la aldea.

-...

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, observando al chico que estaba frente a él. No podía entender porque estaba tan obsesionado con su regreso, a pesar de las muchas veces que le había rechazado e incluso intentado matarlo.

"¡Estúpido Sasuke!"-Pensó Naruto, pero ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?, ¿Que para él, su lazo era mucho más que una simple amistad o hermandad?, ¿Sería verdad que Uchiha Sasuke había perdido toda capacidad de sentir?

-¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿Es que acaso no te importa nada Konoha?, ¿Tanto odio tienes en tu interior?-Gritó el shinobi enojado, y al no recibir respuesta prosiguió- ¿Que más debes hacer?, ¿Qué más, si ya mataste a Itachi?

-...Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Podrías irte?-Preguntó el Uchiha sin expresión alguna, aunque en realidad dolido por el recuerdo de su difunto hermano al que asesinó por error.

-...-El ojiazul giró su cabeza hacia el reloj, eran ya pasadas las once de la noche, hora en la que normalmente estaría durmiendo-Ya es tarde -respondió girándose hacia Sasuke- De todos modos volveré mañana.

Dicho esto último se retiró de la celda, dejando en paz al pelinegro que sufría de jaqueca luego de oír a su ex-compañero hablar durante 5 horas seguidas sin parar.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que se dejaba caer en su colchón, los abrió nuevamente observando su alrededor, como lo hacía cada vez que el molesto rubio dejaba su celda. Aquel exhaustivo examinar era un vano intento de dilucidar algún objeto olvidado en un descuido que le fuese de utilidad para huir de su prisión.

Sin embargo; Nada, todo seguía igual, su colchón (en el que estaba sentado), los gruesos barrotes que le apresaban, y unos cuantos metros más allá, lejos de su peligroso alcance, reposaban pergaminos y sellos, de los cuales el Uchiha sospechaba sus funciones. Sabía que uno de esos le había anulado su flujo de chakra, otros solo aseguraban, aun más, los barrotes y la puerta.

Esa puerta de algún tipo de metal. La única fuente de luz en aquella celda privada, era la que se colaba por su base. El azabache sospechaba que no quisieron dejar nada que pudiera usar de arma, como el fuego o una ampolleta de electricidad.

Llovía, Si, últimamente llovía mucho en Konoha.

Naruto caminaba lentamente, disfrutando del contacto del agua en su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una relajante ducha. El rubio se detuvo un momento, estaba todo oscuro, a pesar de que no era tan tarde. Con sus azulinos ojos trató de enfocar, esperanzado, algún local de comida abierto, pero estaban cerrando, y el Ichiraku ramen no era la excepción para su mala suerte.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, si seguía así bajo la torrencial lluvia, seguro que enfermaría. Caminó algo más rápido hasta llegar a su solitario departamento, entró en el arrastrando pesadamente sus pies, lanzó lejos sus llaves y se dirigió a la cocina para hurgar en los estantes y volver sobre sus pasos con un ramen instantáneo en sus manos. Tenía mucha hambre, y no era para menos, si sus papilas gustativas no probaban bocado desde el almuerzo alrededor de la una PM.

Luego de hervir el agua la vertió en el pote y se dirigió a su cama, tragó los fideos con ansias y al terminar dejó todo de lado para acurrucarse en sus sabanas, tenía algo de frío, pero aun así se sacó los pantalones y chaqueta, quedando en boxers y polera. Se movía inquieto y fastidiado en su lecho, estaba furioso con el teme cabeza dura que acababa de dejar a solas, le fue inevitable pensar en él al ver a Chokuto apoyada en una de las paredes de su habitación. El kitsune la había confiscado antes de entregar a Sasuke, lo había considerado como algo muy personal de su amigo, y no le pareció bien que lo tuviera gente desconocida en ANBU.

El chico de cabellos dorados despertó con una sonrisa zorruna y lleno de energía, se levantó de la cálida cama de un salto, se vistió con rapidez al sentir un escalofrío por las bajas temperaturas, que al contrario de la lluvia, aun persistían.

Luego de salir de su hogar, Naruto se fue corriendo a ver al azabache que tanto esfuerzo le había costado traer de regreso, y su inmensa felicidad se debía sin duda a que era él (Naruto) el encargado de asear, vestir y alimentar al Uchiha, que oponía resistencia como siempre, la cual era contrarrestada amarrándolo para que no huyera en algún descuido.

Sasuke sabía de sobra lo que se avecinaba, ahí entraría el rubio sonriendo burlón, abriría la puerta, acompañado de unos diez ANBU, y acabaría con su dignidad al amarrarlo y hacer con él lo que quisiera. Los primeros días, el azabache se resistía, pero sin chakra no le era posible ni activar el sharingan, mucho menos el mandar a todos a volar con un chidori, y ni siquiera tenía a Chokuto a su lado, su fiel y fría compañera que tan bien trabajaba en conjunto con él. No era que el Uchiha no tuviera habilidades suficientes como para acabar con once hombres, pero al lograr noquear algunos, siempre venía el doble, y estaba Naruto, que no le facilitaba las cosas.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke teme!- Interrumpió con un estruendoso grito el chiquillo vestido de naranja-¿Tienes hambre?

-...Um...-Gruñó molesto el Uchiha, observando el plato de ramen que traía el rubio en sus manos-No me gusta el ramen- Bufó mirando el techo, no entendía la obsesión del rubio por aquel platillo.

-¡Bah!, ¡Antes si te gustaba!-Exclamó el rubio tras cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su celda.

-...Nunca me ha gustado-Respondió sin darle importancia al almuerzo, a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre, dejó de lado el tema para preguntar extrañado-¿Y los ANBU?

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó distraído Naruto, dejando el ramen al pie de la puerta de barrotes-¿Crees que no puedo solo contigo?

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio al ver entrar al rubio tranquilamente, luego de haber cogido el ramen, se lo dejó en las manos y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Eh? ¡Suéltame!-Gritó Sasuke enojado, le había parecido muy raro que el kitsune fuera tan confiado, y ni lo vio cuando invoco unos veinte clones, que se habían encargado de quitarle el ramen y los palillos, mientras otros lo tenían agarrado y un par más le ataba las manos y pies. Al terminar de atarlo fuertemente, todos los clones desaparecieron, dejando solo al Naruto original, que sonreía con el ramen en sus manos mientras se le acercaba.

-Solo lo lograste porque no he comido en una semana-Le recriminó el Uchiha con su orgullo destrozado.

-Jejeje, no es mi culpa que tú te resistieras a comer.

-¡Cállate!, jamás dejaría que esos malditos ANBU me dieran de comer en este estado-Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a sus ataduras-¿Qué haces dobe?

Naruto intentaba darle de comer, pero el portador del sharingan no quería abrir la boca. Ante esto, el rubio solo la abrió a la fuerza con una mano, mientras le metía los jugosos fideos con la otra.

-¡Teme!, ¡Si serás!, ¡Si no comes morirás dattebayo!, además-El rubio sonrió embobado, mirando a su compañero que masticaba enojado, pero sin demostrar ninguna expresión-¡El ramen es delicioso!

-Usuraton...ugh...-Le interrumpió Naruto al aprovechar para darle más fideos.

-¡Ya no te resistas y come!

Luego de esperar que tragara y tomara aire, el rubio volvió a darle comida, pero esta vez la sopa que emanaba de los fideos se escurrió por la comisura de los labios de Sasuke, y cayó lentamente por su mentón, mientras Naruto observaba aquella sabrosa gota con el deseo de limpiarla de un lengüetazo.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Que tanto miras dobe?, ¡Límpiame!- Le ordenó enojado el objeto de sus deseos.

-Ah...eh...

El rubio dejo a un lado el ramen y observó atentamente la gota que ahora bajaba por su manzana de edén, aquella que le daba su hermosa y masculina voz, entrecerró sus ojos y con delicadeza se le acerco, acariciándole su mejilla derecha, y ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha, el de piel tostada paseo su caliente y húmeda lengua desde el níveo cuello, pasando por el mentón, hasta la comisura de los labios del anonadado azabache.

-Na...ruto...-Susurró Sasuke, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, hasta que un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus blancas mejillas-¿Que...

-Yo...-Lo interrumpió Naruto rojo a más no poder, no pudo seguir hablando.

Silencio. Era incómodo y torturador, a pesar de eso, Naruto observaba a Sasuke, pensando que era muy guapo, y más aun con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, Sasuke ya ni sabía que pensar, "Él...él...yo... ¿Le gusto?"-al pensar en eso volvió a su habitual cara sin expresión, no le había gustado el actuar del rubio.

-Usuratonkachi-Le llamó el azabache, sacando al trigueño de su ensimismamiento-Suéltame.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, en realidad, nunca creyó que lograría hacerle eso al Uchiha, separo su mano de la cara de Sasuke y lo observo en silencio

-Lo siento, no sé por...

-Las cuerdas dobe-Le interrumpió el azabache antes de que el rubio tomara la palabra-¿Qué esperas?

-...Pa... ¿Para qué?-Preguntó asustado el trigueño, tenía miedo no solo a que lo golpeara, sino a qué pensaría de él de ahora en adelante.

-Solo hazlo- Ordenó nuevamente el azabache

Naruto tragó saliva con preocupación, tiró sus armas lejos, fuera de la celda, luego lo soltó de a poco, primero los pies, piernas, el torso y finalmente las manos.

Sasuke no se movió, no sabía que hacer realmente, golpearlo o...quien sabe. Pensó unos segundos, no era de todos los días descubrir que tu mejor amigo en realidad siente cosas muchas más complejas por ti, tampoco lo es el descubrir que tu cuerpo reacciona a su tacto.

El Uchiha tomó a Naruto de las muñecas con delicadeza, dejando sorprendido al rubio. Tiró de él para quedar casi rozando sus labios. Parecía que Naruto quería decir algo, se había sonrojado nuevamente y sentía que su corazón haría explosión en cualquier momento, entonces sintió los labios de su pelinegro compañero haciendo contacto con los suyos en un casto y suave beso.

"¡Maldito dobe!, ¡Que uno tenga que hacerlo todo!"-Pensó el azabache tratando de separar los labios del otro con su lengua, casi como pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que le fue concebido al abrirse la boca del rubio que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus lenguas se entrelazaban, dando un ligero gemido. Naruto nunca se había sentido tan feliz, ¡Sasuke le estaba besando!, ¡Y sabía a ramen!, era todo un sueño.

-Mph...-Gruñó el azabache cuando ambos se separaron después de un rato.

-Sa...Sasuke, tú...-Naruto estaba aún sonrojado, y se detuvo para mirar el suelo apenado-Besas muy bien.

-Mm... ¿Tú crees?-Preguntó el Uchiha acercándose al rubio de nuevo, sus blancas mejillas también habían adquirido color.

-Si...

Se unieron de nuevo en un apasionado beso, los dos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaban, esta vez Naruto estaba sobre el regazo de Sasuke, mientras este último paseaba sus inquietas y traviesas manos por los muslos y trasero de su compañero.

-¡Ah!, debo irme'ttebayo-Le susurró el kitsune a su "amigo".

-Me prometiste quedarte hoy-Le encaró el Uchiha, y era verdad, cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor el rubio se iba de aquel lugar-Y ni siquiera lo hicimos hoy-Continuó el azabache con un adorable puchero nada común en él.

-Pero...si, te lo prometí jeje pero no me gusta la celda, siento que alguien puede venir mientras dormimos.

-¡Bah!, Creí que eras un hombre de palabra dobe-Dijo Sasuke para provocarlo, con un tono de falsa decepción-Pero parece que no es así.

-¡Claro que si teme!, ¡Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple lo que promete dattebayo!-Respondió exaltado el rubio, alejándose un poco del agarre de Sasuke.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Te quedaras a mimarme un rato?-Preguntó el Uchiha en un meloso ronroneo, acariciando a su rubio.

-Si, me quedaré-Suspiró derrotado el trigueño, y besó a su pareja con ternura, acariciando sus azulados cabellos.

Prontamente el tierno beso tomo profundidad, y se volvió bastante apasionado. Sasuke era muy impaciente en esas situaciones, así que se apresuró en desvestir a su rubito, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo con él, y una vez que los dos estaban desnudos, el azabache soltó a Naruto para ir al colchón, siendo seguido por el kitsune que sonreía travieso yendo a gatas por su novio, hasta quedar sobre él, gimiendo al sentir sus pelvis rozar lentamente, mientras le lamía los labios con lujuria de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mmm, dobe, me calientas demasiado ¡ah!-Gimió ronco al sentir que Naruto tomaba su miembro entre sus manos, apretándolo deliciosamente, haciéndole sentir placer.

-Sasu-chan, tengo hambre dattebayo-Le susurró el rubio, llamándolo así a propósito, mientras masturbaba a su azabache rápidamente.

-¡Ah! dobe, no me...ah...llames así-Respondió el Uchiha apretando los muslos del kitsune

-Um, deberías ser más cariñoso conmigo Sasu-chan-Replicó el moreno sonriendo nuevamente.

-Umg-Gruñó molesto el azabache al oír como había sido llamado.

El rubio fue bajando hacia la altura del pene de Sasuke, mientras le acariciaba posesivamente el blanco y suave pecho. Cuando se encontró entre sus piernas, le miró con inocencia fingida y le dio un lengüetazo a la punta de su miembro, provocando que el Uchiha inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un placentero gruñido.

-¿Um?, ¿Qué esperas?- Le increpçp el azabache desesperándose por el lento actuar de su compañero

Naruto sonrió malicioso, acercando su boca al trozo de carne que tenía entre sus manos, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra la piel de su miembro.

-Ung, ¡Ah! ¡No me tortures más!-Le susurró afligido el Uchiha, posando sus manos en los trigueños brazos del rubio, dejando de lado su orgullo.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo observó divertido el sufrimiento de su compañero, pero él mismo tampoco aguantaba más, así que se tragó el grueso miembro de Sasuke de un golpe, sacándole gemidos mientras lo succionaba con gula. El azabache enredó sus delgados dedos en las doradas hebras del kitsune, marcándole el ritmo a su gusto, disfrutando del roce de la húmeda lengua de Naruto en su pene.

Luego de un rato donde la habitación se llenó de placenteros gemidos, el rubio saco aquel largo miembro que engullía de su boca, dejándolo lleno de baba, alejándose lentamente, aún siendo unido a el por un hilo de saliva, y bajo la lujuriosa mirada del Uchiha, Naruto tomó el pene de Sasuke y abriendo sus propias nalgas se auto penetro lentamente con un disimulado gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Si quieres te ayudo dobe- Se burló el Uchiha al ver que el rubio trataba de moverse, pero era vencido por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Cállate teme!, puedo hace...hacerlo solo dattebayo.

El kitsune molesto comenzó a dar bruscos saltos, produciendo sonidos por los constantes golpeteos y la humedad en aquella zona, mientras el azabache solo lo observaba divertido y sintiendo placer. ¡Amaba hacer que Naruto se enojara!

-¿Que...te...ah!...causa...tanta risa teme?-Preguntó el rubio deteniéndose aún enojado.

-No te metas en mis asuntos dobe-Respondió el Uchiha entre jadeos-Mejor sigue saltando antes de que te eche de aquí

-¡No soy tu puta para que me trates así bastardo!-Gritó enfurecido en serio el kitsune, levantándose y cogiendo su ropa, dispuesto a marcharse a su hogar

-¡Solo bromeaba!, ¡No te pongas así!-Se disculpó el azabache, levantándose y abrazando a su molesto rubio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga entonces?-Le cuestionó enfurecido Naruto, tratando de zafarse del desagradable agarre de su compañero.

-Sería bueno que te pusieras en cuatro patas-Le susurró divertido al oído, provocando aún más al portador del Kyuubi.

-Me largo-Contestó fríamente el trigueño, después de darle un certero codazo en el abdomen para que lo dejase, seguido de ello se colocó su camiseta.

-No digas estupideces dobe.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, sabía que su rubio era fácil de persuadir, y pronto lo tuvo gimiendo otra vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez estaba bajo él, con las piernas abiertas mientras recibía las rápidas embestidas del Uchiha, quien lo tenía agarrado firmemente de las muñecas, debido a la resistencia que opuso inicialmente el rubio.

-Ah...ah...ag... ¡Así!-Gimió Naruto al sentir cada ciertos intervalos el duro miembro de Sasuke golpeando su próstata.

-Um...oh...como...ordenes...dobe-Pudo articular el azabache entre jadeos, dándole más fuerte en aquel lugar al kitsune, ese punto que le hacía enloquecer de placer y gemir por más.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡ah! voy a...

De lo dicho a lo hecho, el rubio se tensó y abrió la boca, por la cual dejó escapar su último gemido. Terminó dejando salir un espeso y tibio líquido entre sus abdómenes, y seguido de esta acción pudo sentir en su interior que su azabache había terminado igual que él.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-Susurró el Uzumaki con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos exhausto, para quedarse dormido de inmediato.

El azabache no respondió. Ahora venía la parte difícil de su plan, pero ya no podía arrepentirse, de ningún modo se quedaría toda la vida preso en Konoha, lo lamentaba por Naruto, pero no se le ocurrió algo más fácil que usarlo para lograr salir de ahí.

Se levantó con cuidado y cubrió al dormido con una sábana, seguido de esto se vistió con rapidez y abrió la puerta de barrotes en silencio. Definitivamente había sido un grandísimo error por parte del hijo del yondaime Hokage el haber confiado tanto en su amado amigo perdido.

El Uchiha salió y rompió los sellos que anulaban su chakra, se volteó y caminó a la que fue su jaula por tanto tiempo. Observó a su rubio dormir durante unos segundos, para luego transformarlo en una copia de él mismo, entonces el azabache hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo, transformándose en una idéntica copia de Naruto, abrió la puerta y salió de su celda.

Libertad, la sintió de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa, para imitar las actitudes del kitsune, y logro abrirse paso hasta la salida del edificio.

Una vez fuera se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de Naruto, entró por la puerta, al dobe siempre se le olvidaba cerrar con llave. Cuando estuvo dentro de aquella solitaria edificación recorrió cada habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: Chokuto, que estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la cama del dueño de casa. Deshizo su henge y coloco a Chokuto en su shimenawa, como solía llevarla siempre. Salió del departamento y huyó de Konoha. Una vez más había traicionado a Naruto, y es que...

**No se puede mantener cautiva a una serpiente del bosque...**

-Sasuke...tú...otra vez...-Pudo susurrar con pesar Naruto en medio de sollozos, aún recostado al interior de la solitaria celda-...Otra vez me traicionaste...

**...porque por muy grande que sea tú deseo de mantenerla contigo, esta siempre volverá a huir...**

-…Naruto…

-Fin-

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Estaba realmente mal escrito en cuanto a comas y tildes ._.U  
>Pido disculpas a quienes la hayan leído antes de que lo editara.<p>

¿Algún review para mí?, si no lo hay de todos modos gracias por leer.


	2. Tanjobi Omedetto!

Serpiente Cautiva- Uhuru-chan

Este fic lo hice dedicado a mi amiga mixy en su cumple *w* a ella el gusto por lo menos *gota*. Es el primer fic que publico, sean amables ^w^

2013: Corregido, estaba asqueroso xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto-sama…por ahora

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, lemon, así que ya saben, si no gustan de leerlo pueden irse, ¿Debo decir que es SasuNaru?

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Naruto ya estaba harto de discutir con Sasuke, lo tenían preso desde hacía ya dos meses, luego de que el rubio lograra noquearlo en su última batalla y llevarlo de regreso a Konoha mientras este aún estaba inconsciente.

-Ya basta dobe, déjame en paz-Dijo el azabache cortante, pero sereno, algo cansado de ver al rubio en ese estado-¿Es necesario que vengas a verme a diario?

-¡Cállate teme!, vendré las veces que sea necesario con tal de que aceptes quedarte aquí en la aldea.

-...

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, observando al chico que estaba frente a él. No podía entender porque estaba tan obsesionado con su regreso, a pesar de las muchas veces que le había rechazado e incluso intentado matarlo.

"¡Estúpido Sasuke!"-Pensó Naruto, pero ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?, ¿Que para él, su lazo era mucho más que una simple amistad o hermandad?, ¿Sería verdad que Uchiha Sasuke había perdido toda capacidad de sentir?

-¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿Es que acaso no te importa nada Konoha?, ¿Tanto odio tienes en tu interior?-Gritó el shinobi enojado, y al no recibir respuesta prosiguió- ¿Que más debes hacer?, ¿Qué más, si ya mataste a Itachi?

-...Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Podrías irte?-Preguntó el Uchiha sin expresión alguna, aunque en realidad dolido por el recuerdo de su difunto hermano al que asesinó por error.

-...-El ojiazul giró su cabeza hacia el reloj, eran ya pasadas las once de la noche, hora en la que normalmente estaría durmiendo-Ya es tarde -respondió girándose hacia Sasuke- De todos modos volveré mañana.

Dicho esto último se retiró de la celda, dejando en paz al pelinegro que sufría de jaqueca luego de oír a su ex-compañero hablar durante 5 horas seguidas sin parar.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que se dejaba caer en su colchón, los abrió nuevamente observando su alrededor, como lo hacía cada vez que el molesto rubio dejaba su celda. Aquel exhaustivo examinar era un vano intento de dilucidar algún objeto olvidado en un descuido que le fuese de utilidad para huir de su prisión.

Sin embargo; Nada, todo seguía igual, su colchón (en el que estaba sentado), los gruesos barrotes que le apresaban, y unos cuantos metros más allá, lejos de su peligroso alcance, reposaban pergaminos y sellos, de los cuales el Uchiha sospechaba sus funciones. Sabía que uno de esos le había anulado su flujo de chakra, otros solo aseguraban, aun más, los barrotes y la puerta.

Esa puerta de algún tipo de metal. La única fuente de luz en aquella celda privada, era la que se colaba por su base. El azabache sospechaba que no quisieron dejar nada que pudiera usar de arma, como el fuego o una ampolleta de electricidad.

Llovía, Si, últimamente llovía mucho en Konoha.

Naruto caminaba lentamente, disfrutando del contacto del agua en su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una relajante ducha. El rubio se detuvo un momento, estaba todo oscuro, a pesar de que no era tan tarde. Con sus azulinos ojos trató de enfocar, esperanzado, algún local de comida abierto, pero estaban cerrando, y el Ichiraku ramen no era la excepción para su mala suerte.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, si seguía así bajo la torrencial lluvia, seguro que enfermaría. Caminó algo más rápido hasta llegar a su solitario departamento, entró en el arrastrando pesadamente sus pies, lanzó lejos sus llaves y se dirigió a la cocina para hurgar en los estantes y volver sobre sus pasos con un ramen instantáneo en sus manos. Tenía mucha hambre, y no era para menos, si sus papilas gustativas no probaban bocado desde el almuerzo alrededor de la una PM.

Luego de hervir el agua la vertió en el pote y se dirigió a su cama, tragó los fideos con ansias y al terminar dejó todo de lado para acurrucarse en sus sabanas, tenía algo de frío, pero aun así se sacó los pantalones y chaqueta, quedando en boxers y polera. Se movía inquieto y fastidiado en su lecho, estaba furioso con el teme cabeza dura que acababa de dejar a solas, le fue inevitable pensar en él al ver a Chokuto apoyada en una de las paredes de su habitación. El kitsune la había confiscado antes de entregar a Sasuke, lo había considerado como algo muy personal de su amigo, y no le pareció bien que lo tuviera gente desconocida en ANBU.

El chico de cabellos dorados despertó con una sonrisa zorruna y lleno de energía, se levantó de la cálida cama de un salto, se vistió con rapidez al sentir un escalofrío por las bajas temperaturas, que al contrario de la lluvia, aun persistían.

Luego de salir de su hogar, Naruto se fue corriendo a ver al azabache que tanto esfuerzo le había costado traer de regreso, y su inmensa felicidad se debía sin duda a que era él (Naruto) el encargado de asear, vestir y alimentar al Uchiha, que oponía resistencia como siempre, la cual era contrarrestada amarrándolo para que no huyera en algún descuido.

Sasuke sabía de sobra lo que se avecinaba, ahí entraría el rubio sonriendo burlón, abriría la puerta, acompañado de unos diez ANBU, y acabaría con su dignidad al amarrarlo y hacer con él lo que quisiera. Los primeros días, el azabache se resistía, pero sin chakra no le era posible ni activar el sharingan, mucho menos el mandar a todos a volar con un chidori, y ni siquiera tenía a Chokuto a su lado, su fiel y fría compañera que tan bien trabajaba en conjunto con él. No era que el Uchiha no tuviera habilidades suficientes como para acabar con once hombres, pero al lograr noquear algunos, siempre venía el doble, y estaba Naruto, que no le facilitaba las cosas.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke teme!- Interrumpió con un estruendoso grito el chiquillo vestido de naranja-¿Tienes hambre?

-...Um...-Gruñó molesto el Uchiha, observando el plato de ramen que traía el rubio en sus manos-No me gusta el ramen- Bufó mirando el techo, no entendía la obsesión del rubio por aquel platillo.

-¡Bah!, ¡Antes si te gustaba!-Exclamó el rubio tras cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su celda.

-...Nunca me ha gustado-Respondió sin darle importancia al almuerzo, a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre, dejó de lado el tema para preguntar extrañado-¿Y los ANBU?

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó distraído Naruto, dejando el ramen al pie de la puerta de barrotes-¿Crees que no puedo solo contigo?

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio al ver entrar al rubio tranquilamente, luego de haber cogido el ramen, se lo dejó en las manos y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Eh? ¡Suéltame!-Gritó Sasuke enojado, le había parecido muy raro que el kitsune fuera tan confiado, y ni lo vio cuando invoco unos veinte clones, que se habían encargado de quitarle el ramen y los palillos, mientras otros lo tenían agarrado y un par más le ataba las manos y pies. Al terminar de atarlo fuertemente, todos los clones desaparecieron, dejando solo al Naruto original, que sonreía con el ramen en sus manos mientras se le acercaba.

-Solo lo lograste porque no he comido en una semana-Le recriminó el Uchiha con su orgullo destrozado.

-Jejeje, no es mi culpa que tú te resistieras a comer.

-¡Cállate!, jamás dejaría que esos malditos ANBU me dieran de comer en este estado-Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a sus ataduras-¿Qué haces dobe?

Naruto intentaba darle de comer, pero el portador del sharingan no quería abrir la boca. Ante esto, el rubio solo la abrió a la fuerza con una mano, mientras le metía los jugosos fideos con la otra.

-¡Teme!, ¡Si serás!, ¡Si no comes morirás dattebayo!, además-El rubio sonrió embobado, mirando a su compañero que masticaba enojado, pero sin demostrar ninguna expresión-¡El ramen es delicioso!

-Usuraton...ugh...-Le interrumpió Naruto al aprovechar para darle más fideos.

-¡Ya no te resistas y come!

Luego de esperar que tragara y tomara aire, el rubio volvió a darle comida, pero esta vez la sopa que emanaba de los fideos se escurrió por la comisura de los labios de Sasuke, y cayó lentamente por su mentón, mientras Naruto observaba aquella sabrosa gota con el deseo de limpiarla de un lengüetazo.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Que tanto miras dobe?, ¡Límpiame!- Le ordenó enojado el objeto de sus deseos.

-Ah...eh...

El rubio dejo a un lado el ramen y observó atentamente la gota que ahora bajaba por su manzana de edén, aquella que le daba su hermosa y masculina voz, entrecerró sus ojos y con delicadeza se le acerco, acariciándole su mejilla derecha, y ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha, el de piel tostada paseo su caliente y húmeda lengua desde el níveo cuello, pasando por el mentón, hasta la comisura de los labios del anonadado azabache.

-Na...ruto...-Susurró Sasuke, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, hasta que un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus blancas mejillas-¿Que...

-Yo...-Lo interrumpió Naruto rojo a más no poder, no pudo seguir hablando.

Silencio. Era incómodo y torturador, a pesar de eso, Naruto observaba a Sasuke, pensando que era muy guapo, y más aun con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, Sasuke ya ni sabía que pensar, "Él...él...yo... ¿Le gusto?"-al pensar en eso volvió a su habitual cara sin expresión, no le había gustado el actuar del rubio.

-Usuratonkachi-Le llamó el azabache, sacando al trigueño de su ensimismamiento-Suéltame.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, en realidad, nunca creyó que lograría hacerle eso al Uchiha, separo su mano de la cara de Sasuke y lo observo en silencio

-Lo siento, no sé por...

-Las cuerdas dobe-Le interrumpió el azabache antes de que el rubio tomara la palabra-¿Qué esperas?

-...Pa... ¿Para qué?-Preguntó asustado el trigueño, tenía miedo no solo a que lo golpeara, sino a qué pensaría de él de ahora en adelante.

-Solo hazlo- Ordenó nuevamente el azabache

Naruto tragó saliva con preocupación, tiró sus armas lejos, fuera de la celda, luego lo soltó de a poco, primero los pies, piernas, el torso y finalmente las manos.

Sasuke no se movió, no sabía que hacer realmente, golpearlo o...quien sabe. Pensó unos segundos, no era de todos los días descubrir que tu mejor amigo en realidad siente cosas muchas más complejas por ti, tampoco lo es el descubrir que tu cuerpo reacciona a su tacto.

El Uchiha tomó a Naruto de las muñecas con delicadeza, dejando sorprendido al rubio. Tiró de él para quedar casi rozando sus labios. Parecía que Naruto quería decir algo, se había sonrojado nuevamente y sentía que su corazón haría explosión en cualquier momento, entonces sintió los labios de su pelinegro compañero haciendo contacto con los suyos en un casto y suave beso.

"¡Maldito dobe!, ¡Que uno tenga que hacerlo todo!"-Pensó el azabache tratando de separar los labios del otro con su lengua, casi como pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que le fue concebido al abrirse la boca del rubio que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus lenguas se entrelazaban, dando un ligero gemido. Naruto nunca se había sentido tan feliz, ¡Sasuke le estaba besando!, ¡Y sabía a ramen!, era todo un sueño.

-Mph...-Gruñó el azabache cuando ambos se separaron después de un rato.

-Sa...Sasuke, tú...-Naruto estaba aún sonrojado, y se detuvo para mirar el suelo apenado-Besas muy bien.

-Mm... ¿Tú crees?-Preguntó el Uchiha acercándose al rubio de nuevo, sus blancas mejillas también habían adquirido color.

-Si...

Se unieron de nuevo en un apasionado beso, los dos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaban, esta vez Naruto estaba sobre el regazo de Sasuke, mientras este último paseaba sus inquietas y traviesas manos por los muslos y trasero de su compañero.

-¡Ah!, debo irme'ttebayo-Le susurró el kitsune a su "amigo".

-Me prometiste quedarte hoy-Le encaró el Uchiha, y era verdad, cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor el rubio se iba de aquel lugar-Y ni siquiera lo hicimos hoy-Continuó el azabache con un adorable puchero nada común en él.

-Pero...si, te lo prometí jeje pero no me gusta la celda, siento que alguien puede venir mientras dormimos.

-¡Bah!, Creí que eras un hombre de palabra dobe-Dijo Sasuke para provocarlo, con un tono de falsa decepción-Pero parece que no es así.

-¡Claro que si teme!, ¡Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple lo que promete dattebayo!-Respondió exaltado el rubio, alejándose un poco del agarre de Sasuke.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Te quedaras a mimarme un rato?-Preguntó el Uchiha en un meloso ronroneo, acariciando a su rubio.

-Si, me quedaré-Suspiró derrotado el trigueño, y besó a su pareja con ternura, acariciando sus azulados cabellos.

Prontamente el tierno beso tomo profundidad, y se volvió bastante apasionado. Sasuke era muy impaciente en esas situaciones, así que se apresuró en desvestir a su rubito, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo con él, y una vez que los dos estaban desnudos, el azabache soltó a Naruto para ir al colchón, siendo seguido por el kitsune que sonreía travieso yendo a gatas por su novio, hasta quedar sobre él, gimiendo al sentir sus pelvis rozar lentamente, mientras le lamía los labios con lujuria de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mmm, dobe, me calientas demasiado ¡ah!-Gimió ronco al sentir que Naruto tomaba su miembro entre sus manos, apretándolo deliciosamente, haciéndole sentir placer.

-Sasu-chan, tengo hambre dattebayo-Le susurró el rubio, llamándolo así a propósito, mientras masturbaba a su azabache rápidamente.

-¡Ah! dobe, no me...ah...llames así-Respondió el Uchiha apretando los muslos del kitsune

-Um, deberías ser más cariñoso conmigo Sasu-chan-Replicó el moreno sonriendo nuevamente.

-Umg-Gruñó molesto el azabache al oír como había sido llamado.

El rubio fue bajando hacia la altura del pene de Sasuke, mientras le acariciaba posesivamente el blanco y suave pecho. Cuando se encontró entre sus piernas, le miró con inocencia fingida y le dio un lengüetazo a la punta de su miembro, provocando que el Uchiha inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un placentero gruñido.

-¿Um?, ¿Qué esperas?- Le increpçp el azabache desesperándose por el lento actuar de su compañero

Naruto sonrió malicioso, acercando su boca al trozo de carne que tenía entre sus manos, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra la piel de su miembro.

-Ung, ¡Ah! ¡No me tortures más!-Le susurró afligido el Uchiha, posando sus manos en los trigueños brazos del rubio, dejando de lado su orgullo.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo observó divertido el sufrimiento de su compañero, pero él mismo tampoco aguantaba más, así que se tragó el grueso miembro de Sasuke de un golpe, sacándole gemidos mientras lo succionaba con gula. El azabache enredó sus delgados dedos en las doradas hebras del kitsune, marcándole el ritmo a su gusto, disfrutando del roce de la húmeda lengua de Naruto en su pene.

Luego de un rato donde la habitación se llenó de placenteros gemidos, el rubio saco aquel largo miembro que engullía de su boca, dejándolo lleno de baba, alejándose lentamente, aún siendo unido a el por un hilo de saliva, y bajo la lujuriosa mirada del Uchiha, Naruto tomó el pene de Sasuke y abriendo sus propias nalgas se auto penetro lentamente con un disimulado gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Si quieres te ayudo dobe- Se burló el Uchiha al ver que el rubio trataba de moverse, pero era vencido por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Cállate teme!, puedo hace...hacerlo solo dattebayo.

El kitsune molesto comenzó a dar bruscos saltos, produciendo sonidos por los constantes golpeteos y la humedad en aquella zona, mientras el azabache solo lo observaba divertido y sintiendo placer. ¡Amaba hacer que Naruto se enojara!

-¿Que...te...ah!...causa...tanta risa teme?-Preguntó el rubio deteniéndose aún enojado.

-No te metas en mis asuntos dobe-Respondió el Uchiha entre jadeos-Mejor sigue saltando antes de que te eche de aquí

-¡No soy tu puta para que me trates así bastardo!-Gritó enfurecido en serio el kitsune, levantándose y cogiendo su ropa, dispuesto a marcharse a su hogar

-¡Solo bromeaba!, ¡No te pongas así!-Se disculpó el azabache, levantándose y abrazando a su molesto rubio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga entonces?-Le cuestionó enfurecido Naruto, tratando de zafarse del desagradable agarre de su compañero.

-Sería bueno que te pusieras en cuatro patas-Le susurró divertido al oído, provocando aún más al portador del Kyuubi.

-Me largo-Contestó fríamente el trigueño, después de darle un certero codazo en el abdomen para que lo dejase, seguido de ello se colocó su camiseta.

-No digas estupideces dobe.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, sabía que su rubio era fácil de persuadir, y pronto lo tuvo gimiendo otra vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez estaba bajo él, con las piernas abiertas mientras recibía las rápidas embestidas del Uchiha, quien lo tenía agarrado firmemente de las muñecas, debido a la resistencia que opuso inicialmente el rubio.

-Ah...ah...ag... ¡Así!-Gimió Naruto al sentir cada ciertos intervalos el duro miembro de Sasuke golpeando su próstata.

-Um...oh...como...ordenes...dobe-Pudo articular el azabache entre jadeos, dándole más fuerte en aquel lugar al kitsune, ese punto que le hacía enloquecer de placer y gemir por más.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡ah! voy a...

De lo dicho a lo hecho, el rubio se tensó y abrió la boca, por la cual dejó escapar su último gemido. Terminó dejando salir un espeso y tibio líquido entre sus abdómenes, y seguido de esta acción pudo sentir en su interior que su azabache había terminado igual que él.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-Susurró el Uzumaki con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos exhausto, para quedarse dormido de inmediato.

El azabache no respondió. Ahora venía la parte difícil de su plan, pero ya no podía arrepentirse, de ningún modo se quedaría toda la vida preso en Konoha, lo lamentaba por Naruto, pero no se le ocurrió algo más fácil que usarlo para lograr salir de ahí.

Se levantó con cuidado y cubrió al dormido con una sábana, seguido de esto se vistió con rapidez y abrió la puerta de barrotes en silencio. Definitivamente había sido un grandísimo error por parte del hijo del yondaime Hokage el haber confiado tanto en su amado amigo perdido.

El Uchiha salió y rompió los sellos que anulaban su chakra, se volteó y caminó a la que fue su jaula por tanto tiempo. Observó a su rubio dormir durante unos segundos, para luego transformarlo en una copia de él mismo, entonces el azabache hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo, transformándose en una idéntica copia de Naruto, abrió la puerta y salió de su celda.

Libertad, la sintió de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa, para imitar las actitudes del kitsune, y logro abrirse paso hasta la salida del edificio.

Una vez fuera se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de Naruto, entró por la puerta, al dobe siempre se le olvidaba cerrar con llave. Cuando estuvo dentro de aquella solitaria edificación recorrió cada habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: Chokuto, que estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la cama del dueño de casa. Deshizo su henge y coloco a Chokuto en su shimenawa, como solía llevarla siempre. Salió del departamento y huyó de Konoha. Una vez más había traicionado a Naruto, y es que...

**No se puede mantener cautiva a una serpiente del bosque...**

-Sasuke...tú...otra vez...-Pudo susurrar con pesar Naruto en medio de sollozos, aún recostado al interior de la solitaria celda-...Otra vez me traicionaste...

**...porque por muy grande que sea tú deseo de mantenerla contigo, esta siempre volverá a huir...**

-…Naruto…

-Fin-

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Estaba realmente mal escrito en cuanto a comas y tildes ._.U  
>Pido disculpas a quienes la hayan leído antes de que lo editara.<p>

¿Algún review para mí?, si no lo hay de todos modos gracias por leer.


End file.
